


So Beautiful

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Banter, Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: After the startling events of Altissia, Gladio sees that Ignis is struggling, and only wishes to boost his spirits.





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrillian/gifts).



> A trade for the sweet Andrillian, who wanted some Gladio and Ignis love-making! ♥ This was such a joy to work on! I'm definitely sold on the good ship Gladnis.

 

 

Gladio's calloused hands knocked roughly against the door to Ignis' hotel bathroom. He'd offered help several times, seeing no reason for the man to struggle on his own. At first, he swore to the Astrals, that if he passed out in there from being stubborn... he was going to get him a wheelchair and confine him to it until he felt better.

 

He'd heard the shower running, and no thuds following... surely a good sign. It was quiet, for a while, raising his nerves, but he soon realized that there was noise coming from within, obvious even without heightened senses borne from years of surviving the wild and hunting. There was the clinking of items against the sink, the occasional pacing of footsteps. If he wasn't taking the longest dump known to man, he was going to have some words with him.

 

"Iggy! You've been in there a goddamned hour... _open up!_ "

 

Voice gravely, attempting not to seem too upset as frustration was getting the better of him, Gladio was about to knock again when his hand was stayed as he watched the doorknob turn. Ignis' face peeked though the cracked-open door. Emerging fully, wearing a silken robe, he looked different than usual...

 

Gladio pulled a face that he knew Ignis couldn't see, head tilted to better look at him. Ignis' dark blond hair was down, still damp from a shower, styled and particularly angled over one side of his face.

 

_The wounded side._

 

Furthermore, the healing scars that marred his face looked... white, no longer pink and raw. Almost matching his skin tone, but not quite. Like he was hiding it or something.

 

"What's that on your face?" he bluntly asked, his muscled arms crossing over his broad chest.

 

"Concealer," Ignis said, matter-of-fact. Even without being able to look at him, Gladio noticed that Ignis' chin tilted upwards towards his face. "Not that you'd know how to make use of it."

 

The Shield rolled his eyes. Great, so Ignis was in one of his moods. Thankfully, he was used to it by now.

 

"Happen to like the scars," Gladio huffed. "So you're wearing fucking makeup, now?"

 

"I merely wished to try something new," Ignis said, voice even. He pushed past him, palm to his chest, though Gladio's large frame was clearly blocking the doorway. Ignis was headed towards the bed, where Gladio had helped him lay his clothes out.

 

"You don't need makeup," Gladio scoffed. "And you don't need to hide."

 

"I don't believe I said I was hiding." Ignis' counter was coupled with a scathing glare over his shoulder. Though his eyes were now glazed over, a clear shade of blue, Gladio still felt the burn of his expression, watched the skin of his brow knitting to cause wrinkles where there normally wouldn't be.

 

"Maybe not, but you can't bullshit me, Ignis. You're being sensitive."

 

He heard Ignis make an indignant noise in his throat, but he didn't respond. His hands were splayed out, after his knees had bumped against the side of the bed, fumbling to retrieve his outfit pieces by touch alone.

 

Gladio took a moment or two to admire the man's shapely ass through that thin, silken robe. With him bending over the bed like that, he couldn't help himself. So, he took it upon himself to encircle his waist with his massive arms from behind, halting Ignis' movements as his much larger body pressed close to his.

 

Ignis stiffened at the familiar touch, clearly in a standoffish mood.

 

"I like you how you are," Gladio breathed into his ear, his nose nuzzling the side of his neck. "You're already fucking beautiful. And you know it."

 

" _Please_. Don't flatter me."

 

"Don't have to."

 

Effortlessly, Gladio pulled Ignis upright, the other man's back flush to his front. He held him there, feeling the hitching rise and fall of Ignis' chest against his arms, before Ignis spun to face him.

 

Palms on Gladio's chest, Ignis heaved a heavy sigh, only sounding half-perturbed. Gladio reached a palm upwards to brush his floppy, damp hair out of his eyes, as it was habit by now to make eye contact.

 

"You... are an intolerable flirt."

 

"Not a flirt if I follow through."

 

Gladio leaned in to capture Ignis' mouth in a kiss, which seemed to take him by surprise, given his body language. Still, it took only a second or two for Ignis to reciprocate, his lips moving against Gladio's. It occurred to him in that moment that it was the first time he'd kissed him properly since he'd found his crumpled figure in Altissia just a week prior.

 

He held him close, immensely enjoying the taste of him. The scar on Ignis' lip was a new sensation, and Gladio appraised it as his tongue traced the prominent slit where his skin had been torn, and was now healed over. To his surprise, Ignis moaned, and at first he thought that he might have offended him, maybe even hurt him... until Ignis dared to nibble on Gladio's bottom lip. With a chuckle rumbling in Gladio's throat, Ignis took it as a hint to bite down a bit harder, his teeth sinking in. Gladio grunted in a well-natured manner, glad to see that Ignis was keen to return to old habits. Plus, maybe it'd be cathartic for him.

 

It spurred Gladio on, his hands dipping from Ignis' trim waist down to his backside. He gave him a firm squeeze, unable to resist. He used his grip on his ass to pull him more tightly to him, his hips grinding against Ignis' as they continued with rougher kisses. Though he could tell from the pressure of Ignis' body against him, he wasn't turned on yet, he had a feeling he could get him there in no time.

 

Gladio toyed with the hem of Ignis' robe, the silken material gathering and bunching easily against his fingertips. Ignis was breathing hard against him as Gladio dared to venture a hand beneath the loose-fitting garment, caressing the softness of Ignis' skin, and admiring the firmness of his ass. When he slipped a finger to tease along that tempting crease, he broke their liplock to gauge Ignis' expression. He could tell by the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, that tightly-knit expression, that he was attempting not to show how much he liked it.

 

But Gladio knew better. His nose nudging against Ignis', Gladio allowed his fingertip to press between those well-formed cheeks, fingering that all-too-sensitive spot. Ignis' nails scraped down Gladio's chest, a barely-constrained moan escaping.

 

"Good, huh?"

 

"You play dirty," Ignis scolded, and as Gladio continued to tease him, his forehead was pressed against Gladio's chest as he clung to him.

 

He chuckled, enjoying watching Ignis' carefully-erected walls crumble, and he could feel his hardness growing against his own hips.

 

"Would love to eat your ass right now," Gladio blurted, his crass words making Ignis gasp. Though, he certainly didn't seem opposed to the option.

 

"And spoil your appetite?" he played.

 

"Never been hungrier."

 

Another low rumble of a satisfied laugh slipping forth, and Gladio knew he had him in a far better mood. It was a simple maneuver, to grasp at Ignis' hips and guide him over to the bed. A quick spin, and a push, as he had Ignis bent over the soft mattress' edge. Gladio got down on his knees behind him, making quick work of that robe as he brushed it up and over his ass, fully exposing him. His large palms on each of Ignis' thighs, he guided the other man's legs apart slightly, allowing room for him to sit between them. Before proceeding, he leaned in to deliver a playful bite to one of those delectable cheeks.

 

"Gladiolus!" He watched Ignis tense, turning his head to regard him, still out of instinct. " _Ouch_. You brute!"

 

"Sorry, Iggy," Gladio said, only half-sincere, as he planted a kiss where he'd bitten him, instead. "Your ass is just too good."

 

"And I can still whip yours if you proceed with such roughness," Ignis threatened. "Sighted or not."

 

Gladio only laughed at the promise of a spanking. "Maybe later."

 

Without further interruption, Gladio leaned in again, and let his tongue do the talking. He didn't bother starting out teasingly. Rather, he dragged his tongue roughly against that smooth pucker of skin, forming a few tight circles, before pushing inside of him slightly.

 

Ignis broke. Gladio could feel his legs straining as he held him in place by the back of his thighs, could hear his moans, though there was a valiant attempt made at muffling them into the mattress.

 

The Shield didn't always brag, but he'd give himself credit that he had a particularly skilled, not to mention powerful, tongue.

 

Dipped inside of him, Gladio made sure to keep things interesting... the tip of his tongue flicking and prodding as Ignis squirmed. The other man gasped out his name, seemingly unable to handle the overwhelming stimulation.

 

"You like that?" Gladio asked, once he'd pulled his face away to glance over the bed past Ignis' shapely cheeks.

 

"I swear to bloody _god_ , Gladio..."

 

"What?" He played innocent.

 

No response, as Gladio laughed. Ignis sounded like he was going to lose it, so he teased him a bit more... swirling maneuvers with his mouth against that sweet spot making Ignis' bare feet slide along the floor, struggling to keep still. He was trembling intensely... Gladio's palms still holding him securely at the back of his legs.

 

Pulling away again, Gladio ceased altogether, kneeling between Ignis' spread legs. His finger nudged him, feeling the slickness of that heated area from where he'd been pleasuring him.

 

Ignis' back arched, still clinging to the bedsheets.

 

"You want me to fuck you, Iggy?"

 

" _Gladiolus_." His voice was a desperate warning. Gladio knew better than to make him beg. It wasn't Ignis' style, and so he gave a broad-shouldered shrug. Ignis had been in a stubborn mood, after all.

 

 _"_ Was worth a shot. I'll take that as a yes, anyway."

 

"Bold of you," the other man teased.

 

Ignis' hips had been resting directly against the edge of the bed, and after producing a nearby bottle of lube (he knew where Ignis kept it for safe-keeping) and slipping on a condom (he always came prepared, after all), Gladio repositioned himself behind his bent-over partner.

 

Gladio grabbed him by the hips and effortlessly lifted him back into a more upright position.

 

"Bend over."

 

"Ask me nicely."

 

Gladio sighed, growing impatient. "Bend over, _please_."

 

Ignis leaned forward, his palms upon the bed, his weight making the mattress creak. Even though his robe was still bunched up around his hips, the silken material draping over his front and down his thighs, Gladio could tell that he was hard. No amount of material could fully hide _that_.

 

It was a high compliment, really, not just because it was Ignis, but because he'd been so upset just a short while before. Upping his mood was more important than ever, and Gladio was more than happy to serve him.

 

Anything to help him feel better... ease his pain, carry some of his stress. He'd take it all if he could.

 

Though he was a bit saddened by the fact that he couldn't give Ignis the usual show, the other man would surely hear the fly of his leather pants unzip, would feel the prodding tease of Gladio's manhood against his ass. At least there was a lot to be said about imagination.

 

Gladio stroked a gracious amount of lube onto his own straining dick, and between Ignis' cheeks, and got himself into position. Taking himself in hand, he used his opposite palm to spread Ignis slightly, and gently eased his tip inside of him. He immensely enjoyed the shivers that danced down his spine at Ignis' throaty groan.

 

"More?"

 

Ignis nodded, moaning out a trembling 'yes' as he bent over a bit more fully.

 

Another thrust, and Gladio was filling him half-way with his own rather obscene moan. Grasping his hips, fingertips pressing into his soft flesh, he started up a slow rhythm. It was tempting to start fucking him hard and fast, but he'd never want to overwhelm him or get too ahead of himself.

 

He wanted to make it the very best for Ignis.

 

So, Gladio practiced tantalizingly practiced movements as he rocked his hips ever so smoothly. Enjoyed the pleasured sounds that escaped Ignis' mouth, and the sensation of his dick sliding in and out of that pleasant warmth.

 

It had been too long since they'd had some time together. Gladio could admit that he wasn't the most patient man, nor was Ignis one to give in when his thoughts were preoccupied. Which was, as of late, always. It was a difficult balance, and Gladio regretted that it had taken such a dire situation for them to enjoy some intimacy... and he could only hope that it would help.

 

It was only when Ignis was gripping the sheets, his knuckles turned pale white, and his moans becoming louder, gasps more desperate, that Gladio thrust to fill him entirely.

 

"Gladio!" Ignis' uncharacteristic whine filled Gladio's body with heat, a flush rushing through him and tingling down his spine.

 

"God, you're fucking sexy..."

 

A firm slap to the side of his ass echoed loudly in their modest chambers, and Ignis gasped, calling out his name again with a bit more emphasis, as well as a hint of annoyance. Though Gladio chuckled, he could feel Ignis' knees shaking, and so he gripped his hips more tightly, keeping him steady as he prepared himself to drive Ignis over the edge.

 

He never tired of reducing the master tactician to a simmering whine.

 

Gladio didn't want to expect too much of him, especially in such a sensitive point of healing, and his large hand reached around to grasp Ignis' fully hard and dripping cock. He encircled him easily, a jerking motion coupling with the far more frantic movement of his hips against Ignis' backside.

 

Sliding in and out, the friction against his cock, and feeling Ignis dripping against his hand, was enough to make Gladio cum, but he held out. This wasn't about him remotely. This was about making Iggy feel better, to let him know how much he fucking adored him, and that he'd always be there to help him carry the weight of his burdens.

 

Though, Gladio had never been a man of words. Far preferring actions, and he hoped that his actions spoke volumes to the man.

 

Bodies glistening in sweat, Ignis was far louder than he had been just minutes prior, and Gladio wondered how thin the walls were. Not that he cared. He worked up a steady, quicker rhythm, feeling his own imminent release tingling in his belly, but there was no way in hell he was going to let himself blow before Ignis.

 

Gladio paused to practice a few long, slow and deliberate thrusts, feeling Ignis straining for release against his palm. His thumb slid over Ignis' weeping tip, rubbing teasingly, and Ignis cried out, his words warbled and higher in pitch than was typical.

 

"Gladio! God, I'm--"

 

"Cum for me, Iggy..."

 

Gladio rocked his hips, buried deep inside, as he pumped his calloused fingertips against Ignis' dick. He felt Ignis' body tense, shaking as he danced on the edge for a few long moments, and with a noise that was nothing short of blissful-sounding, laced with relief and ecstasy, Ignis came all over Gladio's hand, and likewise, the bed sheets.

 

A few more thrusts, as well as a light stroking against Ignis as his member twitched against him, and Gladio came himself, as quietly as he could, body curling towards Ignis' back as he released a long, satisfied groan. He pulled out, then, gently and carefully, the condom having done its job.

 

He effortlessly hefted Ignis up from behind, and pulled his legs onto the bed so that he was resting fully. Exhausted and spent, Ignis curled up on his side as he panted in the aftermath, somewhat fetal, as Gladio crawled on the bed behind him and laid down.

 

Chest to Ignis' back, he embraced him, his chin against Ignis' bony shoulder. He planted a kiss there, pulling aside that silken robe to feel his smooth, sweet-smelling skin against his lips.

 

Ignis own hands found Gladio's, clasping his fingers as Gladio held him tightly around his waist. Silence fell, their breathing slowing and leveling back out.

 

At last, Ignis spoke, his voice a bit hoarse. Whether from pain, relief, or emotion, Gladio wasn't sure.

 

"Gladio... thank you."

 

"Hey," he said, nudging his nose against his ear. "Could tell you needed it."

 

Ignis chuckled, and Gladio could feel the vibration of his warm laugh against his chest. "Perhaps I did."

 

Gladio let his own swimming emotions overcome him, squeezing Ignis waist as they spooned.

 

"Still fucking beautiful, ya know--"

 

"Oh, _hush_ \--"

 

"... whether you can see it or not."

 

Ignis' breath hitched, so much that it was audible. The words on Gladio's lips weren't spoken, but loud inside of his head.

 

_'I adore you, Iggy.'_

 

But, he didn't, _couldn't_ , say that... not now, anyway. Perhaps another time, and maybe Ignis already felt it, in tune to him as well as anyone. For now, Ignis needed rest before they set sail from Altissia.

 

"Get some rest," Gladio grunted, letting his eyes close as he enjoyed the warmth of Ignis' body against him, safe in his arms. "I'll be here when you wake up."

 

"Until then..." Ignis trailed off, and Gladio could tell that he was already dozing, soon to be lost in a sightless dream, that was not altogether different from his waking reality.

 

Daunting as it was for all of them, Gladiolus would Shield him as much as he would Noctis... every fumbling step of the way... and provide pleasant reminders to the joys of existence.

 

But for now, they'd sleep, and dream of better days on the horizon in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
